


Lost sheep

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 第一篇买单同人纪念！
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke





	Lost sheep

**Author's Note:**

> 你们中间有人有一百只羊，从他们当中失去一只，难道不留下这九十九只在旷野、为那失去的前去，直到找到它吗？  
> ——路 15：3

水果已经不够新鲜，奶油含量不太足，糖精更是难以忍受，但是银时这个月吃过的所有东西都不及今天这杯甜点的一半令他心满意足。

“你吃得仿佛是你的最后一餐。”一个细弱的声音说，坐他对面的是一个小女孩，最多只有十岁，她的口吻好像一个怀揣所有心事的男子，实际上，她比一个完整的男子还要少一只手。她的右边和服袖子空荡荡的，另一只手上则抓着一包东西。

“像你这样的小鬼都能找到侍事吗，大叔我可是一事无成呢。”银时边说着边把最后一滴草莓奶昔倒进嘴里，他的眼睛瞥向了女孩的一侧，那消失的地方：“你的手怎么了？”

“生病了。”她低声说道：“教会收留了我。”

银时俯身，他高太多了，眼神怎样也无法做到与她相平，类似传说江户还并没有出现过，女孩这样说无非是增加了他的好奇。“手或许还能接上去，但是丫头你不是为此而来的。”

女孩把包里的东西拿出来，银时接过她递来的半封信和一枚弹壳，并且注意到她的手上的疤痕。很少有这样小的孩子染上境外瘟疫，与其说是医生的善意，不如说把这样可怜的孩子留在世界上太残酷了呢。

“医生说还有希望。”她主动说道。“但是他自己，却快要放弃了。”

“嗯。”银时调整了一下坐姿，展开那烧毁了一半的信，连字迹都看不清了，熟悉的气味传来，只有“鬼兵队总督”的落款在信纸上清晰可见。

“最近总有奇怪的人出现，出奇豪华的飞船停留在空中，还有陌生人住进来。”女孩说道。“医生跟那些人换了转生乡，整天打不起精神，就连我从火炉边偷走这张纸也没察觉到。”

“你的监护人在做的危险事情，让你的老爸听到了肯定暴跳如雷，连他乡下的老妈都会觉得羞愧。”银时抠了抠鼻子，将纸片和弹壳放进口袋，子弹这种东西出现在歌舞伎町街尤为危险，他顿了一下，然后说：“哦对了，小鬼你叫什么名字？”

“不要问我的名字，是没人叫我的名字的。”听到这个问题她突然惊慌地看了银时一眼，口气变得憎恶而讥诮，站起身走了。

她转身就走，等她走了不远，银时才跟上去。但是并没有刻意注视着她，女孩走出甜品店，抬起头看了一眼，便在街道上跑了起来。不知道她在掩盖什么，再加之对她的担心，让银时又跟了一段，一直走到不知道第几个街口，女孩停在了三圌条街的入口处，推门进了一户人家。

已经临近日暮，这处江户最平凡的地区还没有亮起灯来，旁边有个整天都脏兮兮的酒馆，总是出没着各种相貌可怖的人。此刻却熙熙攘攘，一堆醉鬼涌了出来，当先是一个倒地的天人战士，被众人踩踏得大声咒骂，这群嘈杂的人相互推搡，很快包围了银时，而人群边缘站着的一个金发少女，正瞬也不瞬地盯着他看。

“喂，给我爬起来。”银时冲倒在面前的天人说，对方看了他一眼，银时迎上他的目光，这令天人被挑衅地怒气上涌，手抚上腰间的雕花匕丨首，他的眼神往下看去，停在了洞爷湖上，再往下是蓝色的云纹衣摆，勾起了他不好的回忆，这回忆化成现实，随即，匕圌首出鞘！

所有人的武器都在同一时间亮了出来，他们的身份和队徽也一同露出，“春雨”。海盗们飞扑上人群中的身影，早已预谋，没有一丝一毫的迟疑。

银时皱了下眉，第一个人的匕丨首还未够到他，他便疾冲向前，木刀的一记横扫，从第一个瘦高个的肩头直指向第三排拿棍的胖子，只听到一声钝响，刀刃划过碎布，在他们胸膛留下一条暗红色的弧线，紧接着一圈人倒下，包围圈挤成一块，露出了一个巨大的缺口。

另外两个魁梧的天人跟着冲过来，他们还在思虑着谁先上，这样的分神时机完全够用了，银时向后退了一步，木刀一招低位的横切，打碎了右边那位的膝盖，随后他耐心地等了两秒钟，好让另一个反应过来，毕竟对方总觉得能躲开他的第二招。

这个自大的鼠头天人一击不中，从腰带掏出一把尖刀朝银时捅过去，看得出来他非常想把刀送进这个武士的胸口，但只听见一声崩裂的响声，他的脖颈受到重重的一击，整个人伏到地面上，连刀都没有拿稳，削掉了自己手掌上的一块肉，痛的他大叫出声。

剩下两个人落荒而逃，路分成两边，只有银时的盯梢者没动，依然站在不远处，冷冷地打量这里的场面。银时往后面的黑暗走去，棚屋区的一条狭窄巷道，他看着金发少女也跟了过来，她走到一块光斑下，在那里顿住了脚步。

“你这是在找时间机器的入口吗？小姑娘。”银时压低了嗓子，对她喊道。

“好像也不是在这里。”她十分淡然地接话：“我来传信。”

“高杉这装神弄鬼的把戏迟早要出人命，先是幼丨女再是少女，他果然从以前开始他就对女人很有一手啊，比起我来说。”银时嘟囔道。

“我放这了。”少女蹲下，从黑色的皮带里面取出一张纸片在光下晃了晃，她的双手稳定有力，和她的声音一样年轻，“我叫来岛又子，是高杉大人的追随者。”

她说完背身走开，如果她真有杀意，就不会留这么大失误，银时听到她深呼吸了一下，然后是左轮枪装弹的声响，又子停在黑暗中不动了。

银时拾起纸条，折起的纸条间夹着一根丝线，附上的仅有一首俳句：

君が为め 死ぬる骸に 草むさば 赤き心の 花や咲くらん

他一时有些诧异，这些诧异东西随着时间早已被磨平了，银时握着洞爷湖站在光下，一只手插在和服上衣里，一边打量着破旧街道的黑暗，一边掂量着来岛又子的反应：“你就不打算说点台词了吗。”

“Sakata Gintoki，我来是遵从高杉大人的命令，只希望他能高兴，这样说不定……我能在他身边待得长久一点。”来岛又子厌烦地对他解释，“我有点想和你打一架，跃跃欲试，只是现在看上去还不是好时机。”

银时点了点头，看着她紧绷的双肩，悠闲地把木刀绑回腰带，他知道一个人奔赴这种地方是有些不负责任，但是过了这么多年，他仍然不想要有人插手他处理他跟高杉之间的事情，这个地方他有些熟悉，应该说是非常熟悉。

那个地址应该还在街道的更深处，宴会的灯火升起来了，下方飘来的肉和香料的气味被城市的恶臭所覆盖，一些泥坯房屋半陷在道路边，此刻它们中间正燃起烟火，因为今天是彼岸节啊。

他从一排老房子绕过去，这些伫立了半个世纪的和风民宅大都年久失修，但是江户的进步是如此迅速，很多地方都变得根本就不认识了。一排橘黄色灯笼的灯光照在前面的街上，这边住的基本上都是生意人，萧索的街道让他回忆起一些阴暗的念头，天空已经变得沉闷，打雷的声音传来了。

雷雨的场景被倒映在十年前的一片剑冢上，银时跌跌撞撞地走回营地里，白衣已被鲜血浸透。

“我真是个笨蛋，如果当时选择的是跟大家一起突围……而且如果不从新制定计划的话，敌方的新式武器，肯定会……”

全军覆没的……他重重地倒在地上，战场地平线的曙光里，那些插在一片荒凉墓场上的断剑，成了印在他眼中最后的场景。

“喂，银时，你这幅样子，是给死去的战友们笑话的吗？”极度的疲倦中，被血糊住的眼睛稍微抬起，意识模糊中被一只黑色皮靴毫不留情地踩在肩上，话语虽然嘲讽，但却透着柔情。

“高杉吗？”他抬起眼，看到那身新式制丨服，白色的飘带，和他额头上的一样，但却不同与他的血污，总是洁白无瑕，站在高处的……

“在附近又召集了几十名义士，”他背身走向墓地里，用力拔丨出一把看上去还能用的打刀，在眼前端详着。“刚好这些还没生锈的刀能派上用场了。”

“这不是代替墓碑纪念死去之人的剑吗？”银时喃喃着，在这之前他们已经冷战了一个月没说过话了。

“怎么，拔两把剑就让你畏畏缩缩了？”高杉侧过脸嫌恶地看着他，也依然保持着他的傲气，仿佛久违的争吵马上又要拉开序幕。

但银时没有回嘴，只是仰望着晨光中高杉倔强的侧脸。

“也才失去九成兵力而已。”漫长的一段静默之后，他突然，自言自语般地说道，高杉表情木然，他拔出第二把刀收在手中，完毕才瞥了地上的银时一眼，“你是打算趴在地上装死到世纪末？事到如今也没有战死沙场的觉悟，会打击士气的。”

“混圌蛋，婆婆妈妈圌的吵死了，你是○○被踢爆了吗？”银时从地上跳起来，还是被伤口激地一个踉跄，好不容易握住旁边的刀柄撑住，他喘了口气，朝高杉露出笑容道：“为主君而死，在战斗中华丽凋零，可并非我的喜好，但紧握着刀战到最后一刻，役使我的，是地下那些未能超度的亡灵啊。”

高杉停了一下手中的工作，他的微笑中仍然带着嫌恶，但是看着银时的目光不那么严肃，而且多了丝温暖的善意，“我是因为战败才回到这个营地的，今日，恐怕是最后一战了。”

“我们也不是像辰马和假发那样的武士，有些事情，只有废柴武士才会知道。”

“那么，就像个废柴武士一样约定。”

“不要死。”

“不要死。”

憧憬，羁绊，志向，以及，仇恨……

他们越过一段作为隔断的铁网，一栋旧房子的大厅出现在面前，房子里外都杂乱地摆放着各种金属焊接物，一盏暖黄色的灯挂在门口摇曳，来岛又子好奇地抬头望着这里。

“你是什么时候开始跟随高杉的？”银时问她。

“三年前，或许是五年前，出于家父的机缘认识高杉大人。”又子跨过铁网，警惕地注视前方。

“他失去眼睛的时候，就是在这里。”

银时不知道战争失败后，高杉从刑场下来，拖着身上的残疾，被投进监狱里，那段时间是怎么度过的。当时唯有他一个人被格外开恩，无罪释放了。这位曾经春风得意的战士，已经没办法再握刀。听任痛苦啃噬他的心，而丝毫不想去寻找摆脱的出路，既不想去解决，也讨厌去解决。他的灵魂受到自我的折磨，常常受到拷问，他是在喃喃自语，向自己发问，一遍又一遍。

“难道这一切都是我的不对吗？”

坂田银时站在酒屋门口，站在萤火飞舞的农田，站在一排风铃响彻的房屋前，但却不知道也不关心自己身处江户的哪个角落。有的时候他想逃离，走到宇宙新干线的站台上，却被列车开往站台发出的明亮的光刺的心神崩溃。他总觉得有凶手徘徊在周围，到处都能看到他们的视线。

银时听到来岛又子的脚步声，此时杀手就在他的身边，他却心襟坦荡。可是十年前，他心里非常清楚，一直伺机谋害他，并且令他恐惧的，就是他自己。

他们上楼的时候，截肢手术的医生正蹲在作坊的角落里做祈祷，他佝偻在那里，念着断断续续的经文，经文的内容半文半白，十分奇怪。

“人子来，为要拯救失丧的人，你们天上的父也是一样，不愿意这小子里失丧一个。”

作坊里也到处都是金属制品，医生的工作台上放着一只还未完成的机械关节，旁边是一个个盛着人体器官的玻璃罐子，罐子里的眼球和耳朵，像腌菜一样浸泡在福尔马林里面，有一袋东西还没被整理，整齐地放在纱布里面，银时看见一只老鼠叼着根断指钻了出来，耗子急急忙忙跑向阴影处，医生一脚朝它踢去，传来了一声坠地的轻响。

“可真是难得的客人。”医生转头回他的角落，仍可听见他话语中露出的笑意。“这回不请自来又是有什么事情？”

“老伯，听说你弄了些转生乡是吗？”银时挠了挠头，在门口止步，并没有想继续走进来的意思。

“是麻丨醉用，我不信你没听说过这玩意儿的妙处吧！”医生转过来看着他们，他长的十分瘆人，来岛又子光是看他一眼就恶心地转过目光去。

银时拿出小女孩给他的半封信来，医生严厉地盯住了他，而银时则是一脸痞气地打量医生。医生摇着头，最后推了推眼镜。“那个臭丫头。”

“我什么都没说，教育未成年人可是大江户青少年健全法案在管呐。”

医生低下头：“几周之前高杉先生回到了江户，他来我们这儿的教会点灯，还做了祷告。”

“谁知道他不是为了拉拢队伍中的天人教徒呢。”银时说着：“你知道他去了哪里？”

“他说他住在怜萘馆。”楼上传来病人的呼唤，“不跟你扯了，我还有事在身。”

他拍了拍银时的手背，起身往病房走去，留银时在原地沉思。

高杉晋助用木勺将茶叶放进盖碗里，风炉上的水壶已滋滋作响，他细心地看着开水滴落，慢慢浸过茶叶，反复相沏，青翠的液体印入他残存的深色绿眸中，芽影在杯底浮沉，静置着幽深。

茶室传来窸窣的推门声，从外面走进来那个不到十岁的小女孩，因为她只有一条手臂，跪坐的姿势也十分的不自然。茶室里温和的光线下她的面孔有了应有的稚圌嫩，她看着高杉脸上扭曲而不对称的绷带，示意了一下自己的左眼说：“已经全部挖掉了？”

高杉托起茶碗品饮，很久以前，失去的不是这只左眼，而是更重要的东西。

“只不过是这只眼睛，比我先一步到了地狱。”

她点了点头，似乎犹豫着再说些什么，雅致的茶室里插着海棠花，高杉背后的窗外，雷鸣的声音预先传来了。

女孩站起身走向背后的长廊，她忽然停下，鼓起勇气问高杉：“那你会不会想念它们？”

“不会。”高杉欺骗她道。

雷雨降临了，江户的夜深而浓黑，他们前往旅馆的时候，银时又在想那个“凶手”，于此同时，他又想起来今天看到自动售卖机里面的一件打死也不卖给他的商品，是值330日元，尽管他非常心不在焉，但是头脑里很清楚地浮现了330日元这件事。

十年前，他在江户连日游荡，也总是在抓着类似的事情在想，而且他好像一直在逃避寻找的事情，他一直都知道高杉的落脚点，可以很容易地找到他，但是他总是在想推迟一天，再推迟一天。有一天他终于动身，心里想着高杉肯定早就搬走了，不在那儿养病了，可见他并不是完全想看望他，而是有另一种阴暗的诱丨惑。

连日的游荡让他下定决心告诉高杉，他决定遂他的愿，在彼岸日就切腹自杀，以补偿他的罪过，除此以外，别无他法。

那一时间，他的眼前甚至出现了一条坦途，刹那间豁然开朗，洞若观火，这种非凡的冲动和燃烧般的生命力促使他来到了这条街。他从医生那里打听高杉的病情，又在他的下榻处门口踟躇好久才打开推拉门，随后关上了门。

这里好阴森，就像一间鸽子笼，里面堆着废弃品，散乱的衣物和缠卷的绷带，银时一看到高杉，心都痛裂了，换成几年前，他还完全无法回忆那种境况，但是后来更糟的现况，加之年龄的增长，让他的心变得麻木了。

银时呆立在那里，目光凝然，之前那激动和不安，一倏而逝的闪光，都像是疾病一样爆发了，那一瞬间摧毁了他，成为了没有生命力的灵魂幻影。

高杉也看到了他，然而他就像是具人偶一样，脸色茫然，嘴角扭动，掠过一丝微笑，神情高度地困惑。

“Gin...to...ki...”高杉在呼唤他，但是银时看得出来，他完全没有认出他。即使如此，银时还是不由自主地走过去，他没办法拒绝高杉的任何话语。刚从高烧中醒来，他的左眼被绷带缠住，绷带换了好多次，依然有深红色粘在上面，伤口的腐烂被抑制了，可是他的心，已经腐烂得只剩下高杉晋助的残骸了吧。

转生乡，银时检查到烟袋里残留的白色粉末，这便是导致高杉不清醒的原因之一了吧。毒圌品带来的理性降低，扭曲灵魂的不正常，对不存在的幻影的追逐，对于被击溃的高杉来说，已经逃避的最后手段，然而他的疯狂，并不仅是微小的毒圌品能驱使的。

银时正把烟袋藏进口袋，高杉忽然抓圌住了他，如同被溺水的人抓圌住一般，银时立刻感觉到了握力的疼痛。细长的手指甫一找到他，高杉整个人便攀附了上来，以这样难堪的姿态，银时裸圌露的脖颈上传来他暧昧的吐息。

他好像病的奄奄一息，没有一丝余力，但是手却丝毫没有放松，银时的气息紊乱了起来，被冷汗浸圌湿的紫色额发埋在他的胸前，这副娇小的身体，几乎完全依靠着他，看到这么可怕的境遇让银时难过得心魂撕裂，然而最让他颤栗的，却是高杉接下来说的话。

“还是跟上次一样满足我，能做到吧，万齐。”

明明是这个时候，还能这样的冷静着摆谱。银时苦笑着想，伤口传来的剧痛不期而至，让高杉发出一声急促的喘息，在他快要倒下去前银时立刻揽住了他的肩，高杉手上的钳制松开了，他略显冰冷的手伸上来勾住了银时的脖子，因为这个动作，披在他身上的唯一一件金缕浴衣也因此滑落到铺垫上。

……

他以一种绝对臣服的姿态雌伏在男人身下，剧烈的晃动中，漂亮清瘦的背脊被激地仰起一道弧线，两翼的蝴蝶骨上下起伏，仿佛真的要化为蝴蝶飞走一样。

熬不住的呻圌吟从他唇圌间吐露，手指也无法堵住。“嗯……慢点……”

身后的人也并没有停下来的意思，沉默地活圌塞运动，一次又一次贯穿他的下圌身，身体不受控制地淫圌乱摇动着，一只手揉进发间，即使如此也压抑不住的喘息和呻圌吟。

“哈……那里……不是……停下来……”他终于受不了了，带着哭腔喊叫道。

银时停下动作，沉重地喘了几口气，然后抽圌出身，将他翻过来面对自己，高杉迷蒙的眼中已经有了一层薄雾，脸上满是被做到失神的表情，他伸手去拿旁边的烟杆，没有找到，便把手伸向面前的人，“抱一下我。”

银时僵了一下，还是伸手把他拥进怀里，高杉赤圌裸圌着身体，趴在他颈窝里，他依然和记忆中一样的完美，柔软的头发，精致而小巧的脸，光滑白圌皙的皮肤，如同一块美玉。

银时神色恍然，而高杉正抬起脸对他露出笑靥，笑容里带着一丝阴鸷。

“都毁掉吧，全都毁掉吧。”意味不明地喃喃着，“那些人有过痛苦吗，也该让他们尝尝我的痛苦啊。”

房间的阴影里，衣服杂乱地丢在地上，因为方才激烈的运动，绷带散掉了一些，银时凑上去，他猛地咬住了绷带的一角，将它撕扯下来。

“至少这样，还像你一点。”他微弱地，几乎要流泪地这么说道。

但是高杉并没有关注他，甚至不在乎也没有认出他是谁。他搂住银时的脖颈，再次贴上他的热度，“继续，给我快点。”

蛊惑的声音，赤luo裸的邀请。

分开那已经完全湿圌润的宀八口并不是什么困难的事情，男人用姓器轻松的全部抵了进去，换来了身上的人满足又苦恼的shen吟，银时掐住他的腰，强按下心底的悸动，悲哀地律动起来。

“真够……淫圌乱，难道无论是谁，只要被塞进去就够了吗？”

“无论谁都好，我不是说过吗，我没有该保护的东西了，也没有需要它的必要，自己也好世界也好，全都破坏掉吧。”崩坏地喊着，最后连喘息都顾不上的他大笑起来。那仅剩的绿色眼瞳像蛇，迷乱地注视着银时，高杉用手抚摸着他的背脊，带着you惑和轻佻：“今天的你很不错诶，再给我多一点吧。”

他的请求，银时无法拒绝，尽管他的脸色已经难看到了极点，将高杉推到铺垫上，身下粗暴地抽圌动起来，剧烈的撞击让高杉连叫声都变得喑哑，充满了qing色与yin靡。

“你这么饥渴？玷污自己就能解脱了吗？”银时绝望地朝他喊道：“如果是以前的高杉，看到你堕落成这样连耳根子都羞红了啊。”

被抵着min感点摩擦，高杉全身发软，嗓音也发着软，“好想杀了……好想杀了……弱小的自己，老师，老师……”

gao潮的时候高杉哭泣着咬住了银时光luo的肩膀，银时gao潮中在里面chou动了几个回合，最终顶着那被撞的发颤的一点射了出来，滚烫的液体让高杉背脊绷成一条直线，发出了一声带着哭腔的shen吟。

“就当是一次交易吧，也是最后一次了。”

高杉闭着眼睛喘息了半天，等银时从他身体里退出去后，才一动不动地瘫倒在床上，胸口微微地起伏。

他一边色情地shen吟着喘气，一边不忘梦呓般的自言自语：“你什么也保护不了，Gintoki，如今我要连你怀抱的最后一块玩具，乃至这个世界都毁灭掉。”声音到最后越来越小，直到被均匀的呼吸声覆盖。

银时穿好了衣服，倾过去把被子拉到他的肩膀以上，看着这张在晦暗的灯下残缺的容颜，他还是如最初打算的那样，坐在床边对他倾诉，不管他是否能听到：“Takasugi，这次我决定去赴死了，也许不是什么正经死法，看到你这个样子，我连切腹的觉悟都不够了。”

……

怜萘馆。

通过银时对旅店老板的一番交涉鼓励威胁，他很快拿到了入住登记，高杉要么住在三楼要么住在地下室里，这回来岛又子自己跑去了二楼，没再继续跟着他，不知道她在玩什么花样。高杉才不像那种委屈住地下室的人，银时自己用特殊的方法落到了三楼的阳台，悄声钻进了门。

房间里亮着灯，一张小桌上放着茶炊，桌前背对着他的男人，让银时呼吸都停止了。紫色的短发，描金蝴蝶的浴衣，寥寥的烟管和随意的坐姿，银时觉得胸口一阵震颤，他走上前去，轻轻地呼唤道：“Takasugi”

桌边的人动了一下，慢慢地转过身来，只见他放下烟管，拿出一个早已准备好的话筒。

“反对《大江户青少年健全育成条例修正案》，来，请到这里签名。”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一把木刀精准地砸向了他的脑袋，随后回旋飞回银时手里，银时接过洞爷湖一边棒打武市变平太一边抓狂地问：“高杉在哪里？再问你一遍，那家伙，高杉，在哪里？”

“冷静，坂田银时，在这里你是找不到高杉的，但是，我们可以讨论一些问题。”

银时停下来，一脸冷漠：“什么问题？”

“萝莉，是美好的，萝莉控……”看到银时黑着脸挥起洞爷湖，武市变平太立刻停下了说辞，转而说：“你不好奇我是怎么认出你的吗？”

“虽然不想承认我是天然卷银发武士但是这种发色的天然卷真的很稀有啊！”

武市变平太摇摇头，示意他太年轻，他走到一沓文件边，从里面翻出一张看起来已经很旧了的纸递给银时。

“之前总督左眼的病复发，闹的鸡飞狗跳的时候，我们探寻病因，画了他左眼幻觉中的一部分。”

画很粗糙，但是明暗细腻，线条柔和，对于学习画航海图纸的高杉来说，这种程度并不出色。画上的银时非常年轻，一个哭泣的，白夜叉。

悲痛欲绝的感觉被再度提上心头，银时说不出话来。

这个时候，武市变平太正在一旁津津有味地看着热闹，并且他又毫不客气地抒发了几句风凉话：“请原谅，我倒是想过，你以前受过教育，教育是很好，但是放你身上就不太好了。首先，你这人十分不安世事，脑海里面又沉淀了一大堆陈腐信条，总督叫你去死，你有没有真的去死过？”

银时幽暗地回答道：“的确，虽然被人阻止了，可是这种死亡状态还是影响了我的整个剩下人生，正因此我理解他的灵魂。”

“你怀着感恩和生活的期望，回到崭新的国家，自觉得是王丨道乐土，太平盛世，再加上认识各种各样的人，你便改变了自己的初衷，像一个五岁孩童，拿着自己的最后一块积木玩起过家家。可巧，这时候你与总督那段心碎的经历，加上他那魔鬼般的吸引力，不管是现在还是过去，你便总想在总督面前，施展施展你的王丨道，纠正别人的行为。”

“纠正别人的行为，这说法未免太肤浅了点，”银时说道：“我多次以为我的路途只剩下灰烬，不值得同情和怜悯，但是每一次都让我遇到他们，是老师造就了我，是处刑人为了一个废物不惜殒命，还有老太婆的收留和孩子们，让我看到忏悔的机会。正是这些痛彻心扉的过去，造就了今天的坂田银时。”

“呵，就是你的榜样们给你带来了思维定式，坂田银时，让你并不觉得一个狂傲，过激的攘夷派首领是可恶的，拼命想把他拉回原样，而且认为这不是他的过错，完全是你一手造成的，你觉得这是你一厢情愿呢，还是你过于怀念……嗯，那个与你并肩作战的好友，而无法忍受他的背叛。总督可没有想昭示，让别人觉得他做的是对的，应当作为王丨道践行啊，足下难道想了十年也没想通？就算按你认为，他是无辜的，但是难道那段经历，就能对他的天上地下唯我独尊病所辩解吗？”

银时在他的话语里面沉溺的过深，导致他没有看到出现在门外的阴影，也没有看到一条绳索飞快地甩过来，把他的双臂和身体捆在一起，并且越拉越紧。

“到此为止了，天然卷武士。”来岛又子拉开门出现，语气得意的要命，她的背后走出几个人，正是开头在酒馆袭圌击银时的那群“春雨”海盗。

他们分别走上来，拿钢索捆住银时的手腕，张牙舞爪，急不可耐地想要回报银时给他们的颜色。

“高杉大人的命令，要求我们活♂捉♂你。”又子朝武市变平太比了个手势，“干得不错，萝莉控hentai。”

“不是萝莉控，是女权主义者。”

银时一愣，他不断转动的机灵脑袋终于明白了今天晚上都经历了什么，而忍不住大叫起来：

“喂，你们这些人，好好的为什么套路我，我只是在街上买个菜，买个菜啊，我连屁民都不是啊你们全部lian合起来演我的戏，我要哭了哦，真的要哭了哦，别带我去见高杉啊，谁来救救我，卡古拉，眼镜……”

**Author's Note:**

> 光の終わり
> 
> 如果说这是未来的话  
> 那么便放开手 让自己一个人  
> 干脆 放开那让人难以忍受的明天  
> 到连声音也到达不了的地方
> 
> 得知了这个世界  
> 渐渐消亡 数不清的  
> 这样的日子就算想度过也很难  
> 就连意义也找不到吧
> 
> 已经失去了，再也得不到了
> 
> 那一天想问的那句话  
> 早就已经 无从得知
> 
> 够了吧，停下吧  
> 连眼泪都快要干涸  
> 再这样的话 不如让我一个人离开
> 
> 就算我对未来 对这个世界发出诅咒
> 
> 说着这个正在逝去的世界
> 
> 将由我来毁灭
> 
> 也松开手 松开那充满绝望的明天
> 
> 独自一人
> 
> 独自一人


End file.
